Dark Kisses
by lauryn0x
Summary: Edward, the schools player, with his popular family rules the school. But what happens when a mysterious shy new girl comes to school will he risk it?... * ALL HUMAN*
1. Impressions

Dark Kisses.

**hia, this is my very first fanfiction and i'm quite nervous ;S. so please enjoy, r+r k ? ;D cause if you do you get a big hug aw ;) righteo im going to stop talking now cause im cool that way ;)**

blurb;D..

_Edward, the schools player, with his popular family rules the school. But what happens when a mysterious shy new girl comes to school will he risk it?... * ALL HUMAN*_

DARK KISSES..

dundudnudnun :O

Edwards POV.

'Alice, COME ON we are going to be late!' I shouted. Alice was really getting on my nerves these past weeks, everything she does is just annoying. 'ARGH right I'm leaving GOODBYE'.  
>'Edward is that anyway to speak to your sister?' The freak said.<br>I just ignored her because if I start then she will start. I pulled into my parking space in the schools car-park. When we got out of course i got them usual stares, but most of the girls wouldn't look at me they were too busy talking about a new girl. I looked around and i saw a goth girl. Seriously? This is what the girls were jealous of .. HA. But she has amazing brown eyes...  
>'EDWARD.. EARTH TO EDWARDD come on Eddie-Baby'<br>Argh, its Rosalie. I decided to shut her up by giving her one of my famous kisses. That shut her up. Rosalie is hot, like sun hot .. HA. Anyways she's one of my girlfriends but it's not like she knows that. We went to our first class, which was English. The new girl came in and Sir. said for her to sit beside me. OH MY GOD, she has stockings on, i wonder what she has on underneath.. Now i couldn't wait to find out more about her.

(Bellas POV)

'ERRR...' Another school . YAY. I've been up since 6'o'clock choosing my outfit, of course i had to go with my stockings, corset, and black sheredded skirt. My hair was down, but it was curled and reached the middle of my back. I drove on my motorcycle to school. Already I knew Edward Cullen, but i doubt he knows me. He supposed to be the schools player. I walked into English and sat beside a boy. The way he looked at me, I knew that he was full of himself.  
>'Hey I'm Isabella but just call me Bella' I said with a tiny smile unlike his big monstrous one.<br>'Hello Bella I am Edward Cullen' He said with a proud tone.  
>Of course Edward Freaking Cullen. I used to like English until he said his name..<p>

**Righteo that is the first chapter, Read and Rate please!**

**Should i continue? Please share your thoughts!**

**xox**

lauryn0x;)


	2. Bring me to the dark

a.n- i wish i owned twilight but i don't ;'(

BellasPOV-

Edward has been annoying me this own lesson asking random questions like 'who do you like?' 'What's your favourite colour?' To be honest I actually like him, NO I mean it. NO Bella you cannot like Edward Cullen, he will be the death of me.  
>*BRING*<br>finally the class has ended! No more Edward Cullen. While I was walking to lunch, two girls jumped out in front of me. One was pixieish and the other well she was a blonde bombshell. To be honest they both looked like models.  
>'Hello since your new here we would like to invite you to sit at our table.' The pixie one said.<br>'Err... O.K?' I said O.K because they kind of looked scary well the way the pixie was glaring at me was quite freaky.  
>'Yay! My name is Alice Cullen by the way and this is Rosalie Hale' Oh shit, Alice is Edwards sister and Rosalie is his girlfriend. Way to go Bella, you are now friends with the queens of the school. Alice said for us to wait until everyone else was in the cafeteria until we walked in, I was quite unsure of this but I still said O.K. We pushed open the doors and then we strutted in...<p>

EdwardPOV

The doors slammed open, WHAT THE HELL? I was about to stand up and confront the people but then Alice and Rosalie strutted in, of course... Wait why is Bella with them? Oh no she's probably Rosalie's and Alice's friend now. The three girls sat down at our table. I quickly texted Rosalie saying it's over because she's a dead weight to me now. I have my eyes set on another girl. Bella. My phone beeped.  
><em>That fine because me and Emmett have been seeing each other so bye Edward.<em>

What she was cheating on me? ARGHH. Edward this is not a time to take a fit. I decided I would talk to the group. I stood up and walked over to Bella.  
>'Hello there sexy' I whispered on her neck.<br>She shivered at my words and then turned round.  
>'Don't talk to me that way okay?' She whispered back which made me shiver. How can one girl be so beautiful and charming? Come on Cullen don't be so mushy. You've dated loads of girls before, she can't be any different. <p>

I walked back to my seat and sat down. Bella started to walk over to me. She stopped right behind me and bent down. Everyone was staring now with confusion clearly written all over their faces. Bella put her hands on my chest and rubbed down. I closed my eyes but opened them when I hit the floor. THAT BITCH she pulled my chair back and if people weren't already looking then that would definitely get their attention.  
>'Don't ever try to mess with me' Bella said while glaring at me.<br>'Two can play at this game!' I said.  
>Bella looked at me in confusion before I grabbed her leg. She landed on top on me with her lips against mines. I started to get in to it, at first she didn't respond but then she did with fire and passion. It was over far too soon. Bella pulled away and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran after her but I couldn't find her. Where did she go? The lights started to flicker then someone grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness...<p> 


	3. HURRY UP!

a.n – i don't own twilight :L

BellasPOV.

I cant believe Edward kissed me but more than that i cant believe that I kissed him back and also in front of the whole school. I ran out of the cafeteria. I ended up in the schools basketball court. The lights started flickering so i decided to go back i saw a figure at the end of the hallway but it quickly disapeered. Strange. I walked back to the cafeteria where everyone else was and I sat down on our table.  
>'So did you guys see the lights?' I asked<br>'Err.. Bella are you seeing things? The lights are the same as always' Alice said while the others were laughing at me.  
>The boy next to Alice spoke up then.<br>'Hi there im Jasper Hale but you can call me Jasper' He smiled warmly at me then. The boy next to him , who reminded me of a bear, spoke up then.  
>'Hello Bellaaa My Name is Emmett Cullen and I am Yourrrr friend ' He smiled and ran over to me. He hugged me and took my breath out of me.<br>'Emmett get off her!' Rosaile shouted.  
>'Oh sorry Bella' He looked embrassed about the whole thing.<br>'Dont worry about it you just caught me by surprise ' I laughed.

EdwardPOV( right after he got pulled)

'LET GO OFF ME YOU BASTARD!' I shouted. Who dares to touch me EDWARD CULLEN!  
>'Shut up you filthy piece of dirt' The voice sounded hoarse and strained but still freaky. Wait I can't be afraid of anything or anyone. Get some courage into yourself Cullen.<br>Then he pushed me to the floor.. 

_**Couple of hours later mwehehehe.**_

I woke up still in the closet but i was bloody and bruised i got up quickly and ran to my car. I quickly drove home and ran into my room. Who did this to me? I got washed and dressed. I made sure my bruises were covered up just incase Mom saw them. Then she would start questioning me and to be honest i wouldn't know what to say. 'Oh this stranger just grabbed me and knocked me out' Yeah that would work. NOT. I decided to skip dinner and just go and lye on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was already sleeping

(zzzzz LOL)

BellasPOV.

*BZZZZZ* SHIT. I'm late for school. Why did i not set my alarm for 7:00am. I dragged myself out of bed and was ready in 10 minutes. When i stepped out of my house there was a car waiting in the driveway.  
>'Alice? Rosalie?' I asked confused.<br>'BELLAAAA' Emmett shouted 'GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE NOW OR WERE GONNA BE LATE'  
>'Okay, okay. Jeez Emmett calm down' I laughed<br>'Sorry but if someone wasn't so sleepy I wouldn't have to be grumpy or whatever!' He pouted.  
>'Aw Emmett its okay!' I cooed.<p>

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie laughed at this. I actually cant believe i have made friends so quickly. Well Bella you are now officially POPULARR. I laughed at myself.


	4. Stop and Stare! O

a.n – i don't own twilight :L thats getting annoying saying that everrry time

This chapters gonna be in a randomers POV. So yeah!

The next couple of weeks for Bella Swan went by pretty good, despite the fact that the next class she had she had to sit beside Edward Cullen.  
>*BRING*<br>'Shit, guys i have to go or im gonna be late for class!' Bella said.  
>The rest of the table murmered okays and rights.<p>

Bellas POV

Weird. Everyone was acting strange today, ignoring me and just being weird really. I decided to just ignore it and go on to class. The one class that i like English, but no who had to be in it and also sit beside me. Yeah EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!  
>I had just sat down in my chair when Edward came in with, of course, a flock of girls surrounding him. Giggling and flirting as usual.<br>He shooed them off with just a wave and then came towards me. He stopped infront of me.  
>'Hey Bella baby, i've missed you over the past days where have you been?' He said huskily.<br>Err. How can a cocky bastard like him be such a hot person?  
>'Edward, sit down or im going to do something to you!' I retorted back.<br>'Oh and what would that be?' He whispered back, he had made his way to the back of my chair.  
>I got out of my chair and turned to face him. I started to lean in to kiss him.<br>'This,' I whispered.  
>I then kicked him in his 'private area' although i don't really think he keeps it that private. The pain in his face was so hilarious!<br>I started to laugh so hard that tears were coming down my cheeks, Edward was about to say something back to me when the teacher walked in.  
>'Alright class sit your butts down on the chair and get ready for some English!' I hated the way he tried to act 'cool' and 'hip'. But really he was a 60 year old virgin with no wife or life. Yep you heard it 60 YEAR OLD VIRGIN. .. I was interrupted then by a piece of paper shoved under my arm.<br>I picked it up and read it.

_**Bella baby, if that was how rough you are at day, I wonder how rough you are in bed.. –sexcgodedward!**_

Oh my God, he is disgusting.  
><em><strong>Edward baby!, don't ever mess with me, and thats disgusting!- bells;)<strong>_

_**But you like me baby beelllaa cause im a sexc god.- sexcgodedward!**_

_**Really what type of name is that? Sexcgodedward? AND i don't like you?-bells **_

_**Its a sexc name duh? And you do-sexcgodedward!**_

_**Don't- bells **_

_**DO!- sexcgodedward!**_

*BRING*

ARGH finally, I turned around and saw Edward smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at this and made my way out to the car park. Alice and Rosalie were standing at my car.  
>'Hey guys' I smiled.<br>They turned round and just stared at me, jeez what is there problem?  
>'Bella, we need to talk to you' Alice said<br>'Sure, what about?' I started to feel a little unsure about my decision to say okay..  
>'We don't want to be your friend and Bye!' they walked away then.<br>Oh My God, they were probably just pretending to be my friend just to see what the new girl was like. But then they didn't like me so they decided to ditch me. They are just the usual school queen bitches. I cant believe I believed their little act. I'm going to act like who i really am. Bella Swan, the nerd, new girl, shy and just weird. Yep thats me, ha! I just sounded like Hannah Montana or something!  
>I hopped into my car and drove on to home. Once i got there , I lay down on my bed and slept.. Bring on tomorrow cause now Bella Swan ain't got no friends.<p>

Edward POV

Once i had got home I went to Alice and Rosalie.  
>'What the hell you guys!' I shouted<br>They stared at me with confusion on the faces  
>'YOU LEFT BELLA? 'We are not your friend anymore?'<br>Alice decided to speak up then.  
>'Edward shes not who you think she is..'<br>'WHAT? Please enlighten me WHO IS BELLA SWAN?'  
>'EDWARD, SHES A NERD OKAY? I CAUGHT UP WITH ONE OF HER OLD FRIENDS AND THEY SAID SHE WAS A NERD!'<br>That was when i started laughing.  
>Alice and Rosalie gave me a death stare.<br>'You guys really are bitches you know' I said.  
>Bella is a nerd so what? Shes one hot nerd.. Alice and Rosalie really are bitches.<br>I turned around and i couldn't believe who i saw..

OOOHH! Hmm i wonder who Edward saw :O REVIEW PLEAAAASSEEE im begging you cause i probably will DIEEE if you don't :O anyways ;D 


	5. Unknown

**A.N – im very sorry i haven't updated, i was at my friends house :S yeah sad excuse i know, but still :D and now we are going to find out who Edward saw :O...!**

**Edwards POV**

'Bella...?' I whispered. I must be imagining this because the girl infront of me was not the girl I had seen before as Bella. This girl had skinny jeans on and a t-shirt saying 'search it on google punk' and glasses that i swear my great grandmother wore, but also she was crying? NO WAY Bella Swan was crying.  
>'Yeah, its me and you guys really are bitches you know? JUST BECAUSE I AM A NERD does not mean I cant hang out with yous? It doesn't make any difference? Oh wait it does because you are the popular bitches and no one can see you guys hang out with a nerd' Bella said sneering the word nerd everytime.<p>

'Bel-' I murmered.  
>'Save it Edward, I know you don't want to be an ugly nerds friend either. I'm done with you. You guys are dead to me!' And with that Bella stomped out.<p>

Bellas POV.

I cant believe them guys, most of all alice and Rosalie. Ergh, I hate my life! Its been a struggle for me ever since Mom died. I got depressed and starting cutting myself. The only way to get my mind of things was to study and that was how I became the nerd I am today.  
>Oh no. SHIT...<br>'BELLA!' Alice and Rosalie shouted.

(short POV)!

Edwards POV

After Bella left Alice and Rosalie decided it would be good for them to run after her and apologise. I decided just to walk behind them. When I reached outside I saw Bella still in her truck. I wonder how that thing still drives, It must be thousands of years old.  
>'BELLA!' Alice and Rosalie shouted, jeez they can be loud.<br>Bella stared at them but then stopped and started to reverse shit NO NO!  
>The cliffs.<br>'BELLA!' I shouted but I was too late her truck already went down the cliffs.  
>'ALICE! ROSALIE! DONT JUST STAND THERE GO CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!' I shouted , I started to run down the cliffs and saw her car. Shit, its ruined.<br>'Bella!'  
>I ran to her car and saw her. Her face, you could hardly recognise it..<br>I grabbed her hand.  
>'Bella you stay with me now, you hear me? I cant have you dieing because I think I'm in love wih you. Yep I Edward Cullen are in love with you! I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear this when your dieing but I didn't have a chance to say it too you..' I was too busy talking to not notice Bellas eyes were open.<br>'E-d-w-a-r-d, I L-o-v-e Y-o-u T-o-o' She gasped out.  
>Then she leaned in and kissed me. At first I didn't respond but then I did but stopped when Bella flopped on her seat and closed her eyes.<br>NO she cant be dead! My Bella...  
>I started to cry and then blacked out.<p>

(randomer POV)

What Edward Cullen and Bella Swan didn't know is that someone was watching all of there moves. And had planned Bellas fall off the cliff. This person is on a mission to kill these two. So watch out darlings, things might just get hetic after this. ( EVIL LAUGHS :OO)

Edwards POV! ( again? ... lool.)

I woke up in the hospital, how did I get here? Hm..  
>'Mr. Edward Cullen!' A Doctor called out.<br>'Yeah?' I said  
>'Bella can now be seen , but she is still in coma'<br>Finally! I walked into the room and saw Bella.  
>She had tubes everywhere and blood still everywhere. I couldn't take it anymore so i went out and sat on the chairs . My phoned bleeped. I took it out.<p>

_**Hopefully Little Bella gets better, but I wouldn't be counting on it because check whats going through the tubes.. –UNKNOWN NUMBER.**_

OH MY GOD. I ran to Bellas room and saw that going through her tubes was water instead of her meds.  
>'DOCTER!' I shouted.<br>'Yes sir?'  
>'THERE IS WATER GOING THROUGH THIS TUBES!'<br>'Oh no. Ill change these immeditly. Do you know who would do this?' He asked.  
>' I have no idea who would want to hurt Bella' I replied.<p>

But whoever this Unknown number is they better watch out because I will kill them.

_***Bleep***_

_**It isn't me who should be watching out its you. –UNKNOWN NUMBER **_

Oohh. Scary-ish? Mwahaa im sorry i haven't updated in so long :S READ AND REVIEW DARLINGS :D


End file.
